Mains de Glace et Coeur de Feu
by Tsukiyomi-Hime
Summary: Se passe après le dernier épisode de la saison 1 ! Une médaille d'or convoitée, une relation coach/patineur plutôt ambiguë et compliquée et des sentiments complètement flous... Quand un duo assez atypique se ramène, ça risque fort de partir en vrille ! Cupidon n'a qu'à bien s'accrocher à ses flèches ! xD [YAOI] et héréto annoncés !


Disclamer : L'univers et les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais j'adore les embêter et je ne suis sans doute pas la seule !

* * *

Petit mot de l'auteure : _*ricane comme une démente*_ Je m'y mets, aller ! _*sort sa poêle à frire*_ CA VA CHAUFFER ! _*se barre toujours en ricanant et avec une aura noire avec de nombreuses chauves-souris*_ Bonne lecture à vous mes yaoistes adorés !

P.S : Etant donné que j'arrive dans ma semaine de BTS Blanc (la semaine prochaine), je vous informe que je ne pourrai pas être présente durant quelques jours alors profitez bien de ce chapitre et à très vite !

* * *

Précisions :

\- les pensées des personnages en _italique_

\- les articles de presse et chansons en _**gras italique** _

\- flash-back en **gras**

* * *

 **Mains de Glace et Cœur de Feu**

* * *

 **Patins Premiers**

Yuri venait d'enchainer plus de trois heures d'entrainement intenses à la patinoire de l'Ice Castle et son corps commençait à fatiguer. Le percevant facilement, Victor intima à son poulain de revenir vers lui. L'entrainement était finit pour la journée. Même si le jeune japonais ne devait pas se reposer sur ses lauriers de second obtenus à peine deux semaines plus tôt, il ne devait pas trop forcer sur l'exercice non plus. Cela pouvait s'avérer dangereux pour lui. Yûri quitta alors la glace et retira ses patins. Les deux hommes conversaient tranquillement lorsqu'une voix féminine des plus familières au patineur ne retentisse dans toute la patinoire.

\- YUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN !

Et qu'un boulet de canon aux longs cheveux de jais ne lui saute au cou et ne le renverse à terre sous le regard stupéfait du russe.

\- Arg ! Tsu' ! Grimaça Yûri en se frottant la tête d'une main tandis qu'il tenait le dit boulet de canon de l'autre, fermement contre sa poitrine.

\- Je ne veux pas te vexer, mais tu me fais mal là... Reprit-il alors que la jeune femme se relevait d'un bond, un sourire malicieux collé sur son beau visage, les yeux pétillants et les joues roses.

Elle pouffa légèrement et tandis une main secourable au médaillé argent qui la saisit et se releva, pouffant également, contaminé par l'espièglerie de la nouvelle arrivante.

\- Gomen mais ça fait tellement looooooooooooooongtemps qu'on ne t'a pas vus en personne que je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher !

\- On ? __On ?__

Si Yûri s'était exprimé à haute voix, Victor lui l'avait fait en pensée, complètement décontenancé par la scène qui se jouait devant lui. SON Yûri, toujours plus ou moins sur ses gardes avec tout le monde, semblait étrangement bien trop à l'aise avec cette inconnue du russe. Surtout que le noiraud n'avait toujours pas lâché la main de cette dernière... Une pointe de jalousie se ficha dans son cœur bien qu'il n'en montra rien. Remarquant la mine interrogative de son ami, la jeune femme éclata d'un rire cristallin et s'expliqua.

\- Bah oui ! On ! Yué-nii-san et moi, pardi !

Moment de flottement... Et la bombe que la jeune femme venait de lâcher explosa.

\- YUE EST AVEC TOI ?!

Et elle repartie en fou-rire devant les yeux exorbités de son ami d'enfance avant qu'une voix glacée ne la fasse brusquement reprendre un semblant de sérieux.

\- Tsuki, arrête de bouger comme si tu avais des puces sous tes fringues sinon tu seras privée de ramens, ce soir.

Yûri sourit en voyant le fameux Yué sortir apparaitre dans le dos de sa cadette. Et la réaction de cette dernière ne tarda pas à arriver, faisant retomber le patineur en enfance. Tsuki se retourna et fixa son grand frère aves ses adorables prunelles innocentes et larmoyante en plus d'une moue adorablement boudeuse à tel point que même Victor eut envie de la serrer contre lui pour un gros câlin.

\- T'es méchant, nii-san ! Depuis au moins deux semaines que j'attends d'en manger !

\- Alors tu te calmes et tu joues ton rôle de coach.

Sans rien ajouter, il passa ses patins et entra sur la glace, frôlant la main de Yûri du bout de ses doigts tout en lui jetant un bref regard où une lueur de chaleur s'installa brièvement. Si Victor haussa un sourcil, Yûri ne s'en offusqua pas. C'était de cette manière que l'autre homme avait l'habitude de saluer ceux qu'il estimait digne de recevoir son attention. Enfin, il l'avait toujours salué de cette manière, lui. Katsuki Yûri, le gamin introverti et peu sûr de lui et que sa sœur défendait depuis la primaire en usant de méthodes parfois un peu... extrêmes.

Il se plaça au entre de la surface glacée et Tsuki mit la musique en route après avoir donné quelques consignes brèves à son aîné.

Un : y aller doucement

Deux : de part le Un : PAS DE SAUTS sinon gare...

Trois : DE LA SENSUALITE BORDEL !

\- Elle est sérieuse ?

Yûri éclata d'un rire bref mais magnifique aux yeux bleus du russe avant de lui répondre, sur le ton de la confidence avec un sourire légèrement sadique que l'autre ne lui connaissait pas jusque là.

\- Juste un peu.

Sans rien dire, Victor se tourna vers la glace et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent devant la prestation du patineur à la longue chevelure aussi blanche que la neige. Le jeune homme à peine plus âgé que Yûri évoluait tranquillement sur la surface gelée sur une musique douce, presque mélancolique.

 ** _Soshite Bouya wa Nemuri ni Tsuita_**

 ** _Ikizuku Hai no Naka no Honoo, Hitotsu, Futatsu to_**

 ** _Ukabu Fukurami Itoshii Yokogao_**

 ** _Daichi ni Taruru Ikusen no Yume, Yume_**

\- Qu'est-ce que… ?

\- C'est une berceuse, Victor.

Comme sa cadette le lui avait ordonné, Yué se contenta de bouger sans que ses patins que cesse de toucher la Glace. Bien que sauter le démangeait sérieusement. Jetant un bref regard sur la jeune femme, le patineur sut qu'elle avait compris mais qu'elle avait juste envie de le torturer un peu, histoire de se venger de la peur qu'il lui avait infligée quelques semaines plus tôt, lorsqu'il était tombé à la suite d'un saut particulièrement risqué. Fermant les yeux, Yué se laissa guider par la musique, composant lui-même une chorégraphie. L'imagination de notre duo se mit à bouillir dans leurs esprits.

 ** _Gin no Hitomi no Yuragu Yoru ni_**

 ** _Umare Ochita Kagayaku Omae, Ikuoku no Toshitsuki ga_**

 ** _Ikutsu Inori wo Tsuchi e Kaesshitemo_**

Une mère berçait son bébé contre son sein tout en lui caressant la tête d'une main tendre. Elle fredonnait cette chanson que sa propre mère avait longtemps fredonnée pour elle. L'adorable petit garçon lâcha le sein de sa mère et gazouilla en tendant ses petites mains vers le visage souriant de la jeune femme. Son sourire aimant la faisait rayonner alors que son regard débordant d'amour couvait l'enfant. Un petit garçon vient alors s'accouder à ses jambes, observant le petit paquet qu'elle tenait dans ses bras nus. L'adorable nourrisson ressemblait à sa mère, avec ses cheveux noirs encore tous fins et sa peau pâle alors que les traits de son visage étaient encore indéfinis.

 ** _Watashi wa Inori Tsuzukeru_**

 ** _Douka Konoko ni ai wo_**

 ** _Tsunaida te ni Kisu wo_**

\- Qui c'est 'Ka-san ? Demanda alors le petit à la femme qui posa ses yeux bleus sur lui avant de lui répondre avec douceur.

\- Ta petite sœur, Yué.

Doucement, la mère pencha la petite fille vers son frère afin que ce dernier puisse l'observer. Avec ses yeux d'enfant, Yué put enfin détailler l'être qui avait été dans le ventre de sa maman pendant neuf mois. Elle était petite et frêle mais sans trop savoir pourquoi, il l'adora dès que ses yeux croisèrent les siens. C'était sa petite sœur et il se jura d'être le meilleur grand frère du monde pour elle.

 ** _Soshite Bouya wa Nemuri ni Tsuita_**

 ** _Ikizuku Hai no Naka no Honoo, Hitotsu, Futatsu to_**

 ** _Ukabu Fukurami Itoshii Yokogao_**

 ** _Daichi ni Taruru Ikusen no Yume, Yume_**

Tous deux avaient le même nom mais dans une langue différente. Lui, en chinois. Elle en japonais. Et tous deux signifiaient la même chose : "Lune". Mais même avec le même prénom, ils étaient si différents. Si elle était extravertie et changeait facilement de caractère, lui restait froid et introverti peu importe avec qui il se trouvait. Les années qui passèrent n'y changea rien. Bien qu'il se lia d'amitié avec l'ami d'enfance de sa cadette Katsuki Yûri.

 ** _Gin no Hitomi no Yuragu Yoru ni_**

 ** _Umare Ochita Kagayaku Omae, Ikuoku no Toshitsuki ga_**

 ** _Ikutsu Inori wo Tsuchi e Kaesshitemo_**

Faire une carrière dans le patinage artistique avait été une évidence pour eux deux malgré les réticences de leur père. Leur mère les avait encouragés à poser leurs pieds sur la surface gelée. Yûri ne mit que peu de temps à les rejoindre sur la glace et ils débutèrent ensemble, le sourire aux lèvres et des rêves plein la tête.

 ** _Watashi wa Inori Tsuzukeru_**

 ** _Douka Konoko ni ai wo_**

 ** _Tsunaida te ni Kisu wo_**

Tsukiyomi était rapidement devenue une patineuse hors-pair dans la catégorie patinage féminin. Elle parvenait à charmer le public sans efforts et s'amusait comme une folle dès qu'elle chaussait ses patins. Yué souriait un peu plus au contact du bonheur de sa cadette et cela dura quelques belles années. Ce bonheur s'acheva brutalement. La jeune fille qui n'avait alors que 17 ans lorsque les médecins lui apprirent à la suite d'une chute que ses jambes étaient désormais bien trop fragiles et qu'elle devait arrêter le patinage sous peine d'en perdre l'usage. Elle avait faillit s'effondrer en l'apprenant et Yué avait envisagé de stopper sa propre carrière de patineur, ce à quoi elle s'était fermement opposée. Si elle ne pouvait plus patiner, il devait le faire pour deux. Yué avait finalement accepté et sa soeur était devenue son coach, fonction qu'elle tenait avec brio malgré son jeune âge, ce qui en avait surprit plus d'un dans le milieu.

 ** _Watashi wa Inori Tsuzukeru_**

 ** _Douka Konoko ni ai wo_**

 ** _Tsunaida te ni Kisu wo_**

Yué acheva sa chorégraphie sur une simple pirouette couplée à une glissade parfaitement exécutée alors qu'il repliait ses bras autour de son buste, cherchant à serrer un fantôme contre son cœur. Tsuki applaudit son aîné à deux mains et le félicita en gueulant comme elle en avait l'habitude alors que Yué faisait signe à Yûri de venir patiner avec lui. Le jeune homme refusa d'abord en rougissant et avec ses grands gestes habituels. Mais la jeune femme aux yeux bleus vient prêter main forte à son grand frère et Yûri finit par céder. Promettant à son propre coach de ne pas faire de sauts, le noiraud chaussa de nouveau ses patins et entra sur la glace. Tsukiyomi fit sa diva en extase et se rendit près de Victor l'air de rien. Le russe sourit en voyant son poulain un peu gauche avec un champion comme Yué. A croire que son Yûri n'avait toujours pas confiance en lui. C'était attendrissant de le voir bredouiller alors que son interlocuteur cherchait à lui apprendre quelque chose. Tsuki les regardait avec tendresse. Elle savait pour les sentiments que Yûri nourrissait envers son propre coach et elle tentait de le soutenir au mieux. Tout comme sa sœur cadette, Yué était au courant. Et son ami n'avait même pas eu besoin de le lui dire verbalement. Le jeune homme à la chevelure blanche était passé maitre dans l'art de comprendre et de décrypter le langage corporel de ses semblables. Yûri jeta un bref coup d'œil à son coach qui discutait avec sa meilleure amie.

\- J'aurai dû tomber amoureux de toi, Yué…

La note de tristesse que le noiraud avait dans la voix poussa le plus âgé à se rapprocher de lui, tout en lui apportant un soutien moral dont le jeune homme avait grand besoin.

\- Et moi, de toi. Répondit-il finalement en laissant ses yeux bleus se voiler de peine durant quelques secondes.

Yûri effleura une main de son ami du bout des doigts et lui fit un sourire qui desserra l'étau présent autour du cœur de l'autre patineur alors qu'ils se remettaient à danser de manière saccadée afin que le plus jeune comprenne mieux certains enchainements avec lesquels il avait encore du mal. Du côté des coachs, Tsuki observait les réactions du russe et elles ne la trompaient pas. Oh que non ! Si Yûri était raide dingue de Victor, la réciproque était tout aussi véridique. Un sourire sadique à donner des frissons au pire des sociopathes se dessina sur les lèvres de la jeune femme. Ces deux-là allaient être d'excellents cobayes pour ses talents d'entremetteuse… Oh que oui !

* * *

 **A Suivre...**

* * *

Coin des persos

Moi : _*grand sourire*_ Alors ?

Victor : _*saute sur l'auteure et lui fait un gros câlin*_ TSUKI-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN !

Yûri : _*déprime*_ Oh non, elle recommence !

Moi : _*se lance des fleurs*_ Et c'est du lourd, je suis la meilleure ! _*ricane_ * Roh y a pas de flipper, les gars !

Tous les autres persos sauf Victor qui en est bizarrement ravi : JUSTEMENT SI !

 _*l'auteure se marre comme une démente alors que des chauves-souris apparaissent dans son aura d'un mauve sombre*_

Atem : _*ricane*_ Enfin, elle nous fout un peu la paix !

Yûgi : _*dubitatif*_ Mouais... Mais si tu veux mon avis, ça ne va pas durer...

Moi : _*mains sur les hanches_ * Plains toi ! Alors que dans la fic : Yûgi, Prince d'Egypte je ne te torture même pas !

Yûgi : _*mains sur les hanches aussi_ * Je te rappel que ta garce de Narkisse est responsable de ma blessure !

 _*Yûgi et l'auteure se chamaillent de façon très mature*_

Victor : _*toujours content*_ En espérant que le premier chapitre de cette fic vous a plu ! Laissez des reviews pour encourager l'auteure et à bientôt ! Merci de votre coopération, mina-san ! ~


End file.
